villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Doofenshmirtz Family (2nd Dimension)
The 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz Family are recurring antagonists of the Disney Channel series Phineas and Ferb, serving as the main antagonists of the 2nd Dimension story arc (the 2011 TV film Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension, and the 2014 episode sequel "Tales from the Resistance: Back to the 2nd Dimension"). They are alternate reality versions of the Doofenshmirtz family and used to be the dictatorial rulers of their Tri-State Area until their defeat. They were voiced by Dan Povenmire, Allison Janney and Olivia Olson. Biography Rise to Power Setting up his own evil company in Danville, 2nd Heinz Doofenshmirtz formulated a goal to take over the Tri-State Area by creating an army of giant robots called the Norm Bots. Upon hearing of this, the O.W.C.A. sent out their agent 2nd Perry the Platypus to stop him in his tracks. However, proving to be far more intelligent and devious than the O.W.C.A. thought, 2nd Doof manages to defeat 2nd Perry and turns him into a ruthless cyborg dubbed Platyborg, programmed to serve him as his new second-in-command and general of the Norm-Bots. 2nd Doof proceeded on with his plot, which became a complete success, resulting all businesses of the Tri-State Area to fall under the Doofenshmirtz family's control. This also led one of Platyborg's owners (2nd Candace Flynn) to start up a resistance group bent on ending the Doofenshmirtz family's reign, though 2nd Doofenshmirtz managed to maintain his family's rule in the Tri-State Area for the next five years, leaving the Resistance with little to no success. Even during the early days of the Doofenshmirtz family's reign, 2nd Charlene (who is just as evil and intelligent as her husband) captured 25 of O.W.C.A.'s agents and turned them into ruthless cyborgs (known as Animal-Borgs) to secretly serve for their family. Also, 2nd Doof and 2nd Charlene formulated a fake divorce in order to gain financial benefits (such as coupon mail, tax records, junk yard sales, and separate vacation trips) in case of an event that would befall their reign. Defeat and Escape Following the fifth year, 2nd Doofenshmirtz was finally defeated after his attempt to invade the 1st Dimension Tri-State Area was foiled, resulting his arrest and the Norm Bots' destruction. Also, Platyborg is relieved of his evil programming and returns to being the Flynn-Fletchers' pet. Two months following 2nd Doof's arrest and the Norm Bots' destruction, 2nd Charlene sets out the Giant Mechanical Ants and the Animal-Borgs to kidnap Platyborg, though the Resistance managed to thwart this, resulting the mechanical ants' destruction. Eventually, 2nd Candace caught wind of 2nd Charlene and decides to confront her in her penthouse, bringing 2nd Phineas and a restrained 2nd Doof along since they need the latter to get past the sensor system to enter the building. However, anticipating this, 2nd Charlene sets the Animal Borgs again to trap Platyborg and the kids, allowing 2nd Doof to go free. Eventually, 2nd Candace and 2nd Phineas' stepbrother 2nd Ferb Fletcher manages to free the trio by pretending that he was captured and turned into a cyborg by 2nd Charlene, as part of the Resistance's true plan to infiltrate into 2nd Charlene's penthouse so that they can free the animal cyborgs from their evil programming and take the evil Doofenshmirtz couple into custody. As such, the Resistance manages to free all of the agents (except for Peter the Pandaborg) by using fedora hats equipped with deprogramming magnetic chips, and the animal agents are about to take 2nd Doof and 2nd Charlene into custody. However, 2nd Vanessa (who is just as evil and intelligent as her parents) foils this by tricking 2nd Candace into letting her have a moment with her family, allowing them and Pandaborg to escape on a hover car driven by 2nd Vanessa's boyfriend Tony Marzulo. As of currently, the Doofenshmirtz family are declared wanted fugitives by the authorities, and it's only a matter of time when they can be brought to justice for their crimes against humanity in the Tri-State Area. Gallery MakingARunForIt.jpg|The Doofenshmirtz family about to escape from custody. DoofenshmirtzFamilyEscape.jpg|The Doofenshmirtz family (along with Pandaborg) escaping on a hover car. MeetingTonyMarzulo.jpg|The Doofenshmirtz family meeting 2nd Vanessa's boyfriend Tony Marzulo as they escape. Trivia *Though the original Heinz Doofenshmirtz is the main antagonist of the series, the 2nd Doofenshmirtz family are the main antagonists of the 2nd Dimension story arc as they had bigger plans than anyone else. *Though 2nd Charlene doesn't appear in the TV film, she was mentioned during the scene 'Vanessa Meets Doof', where 2nd Vanessa made a cameo appearance. This scene was deleted from the finalized version, though it was shown at the bonus features when the movie's DVD was released. *Unlike the original Charlene and Vanessa (who both have no interest in doing outright evil), 2nd Charlene and 2nd Vanessa are shown to take some delight in doing evil as much as 2nd Doof. Navigation Category:Families Category:Phineas and Ferb Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Egotist Category:Tyrants Category:Outcast Category:Teams Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Power Hungry Category:Leader Category:Sadists Category:Necessary Evil Category:Successful Category:Lawful Evil Category:Torturer Category:Karma Houdini Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Totalitarians Category:Evil Creator Category:Kidnapper Category:Betrayed Category:Extravagant Category:Control Freaks Category:Supervillains Category:Archenemy Category:Protective Category:Brainwashers Category:Provoker Category:Trickster Category:Military Category:Mastermind Category:Vengeful Category:Businessmen Category:Liars Category:Inconclusive Category:Sophisticated Category:Honorable Category:Warlords Category:Wealthy Category:Terrorists Category:Mongers Category:Criminals Category:Strategic Category:Nemesis Category:Homicidal Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Twin/Clone Category:Monster Master Category:Master of Hero Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Deal Makers Category:Conspirators Category:Destroyers Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Slaver Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Oppressors Category:Comedy Villains Category:Propagandists